1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of fasteners and, in particular, to a non-pyrotechnic fastener that automatically separates a nut from a bolt upon actuation.
2. Description of Related Art
Reliable fasteners that separate upon actuation have many applications. One critical application is on launch vehicles designed to place spacecraft into orbit. Not only must the fasteners reliably secure booster stages together under high loads, they must rapidly separate upon actuation in order to achieve proper timing of stage separation. This is particularly true when several fasteners must be simultaneously separated. Thus pyrotechnically actuated devices are typically used. One example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,090 xe2x80x9cSeparation Nutxe2x80x9d by J. W. Bunker. An extreme example is an explosive actuated system that uses a metal coupling to join the segments of the fairing together. A tubular member is positioned next to or within the coupling. Upon ignition, the explosive expands the tubular member, which in turn fractures the coupling. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,492 xe2x80x9cPayload Housing And Assembly Joint For A Launch Vehiclexe2x80x9d by A. L. Chan, et al.
However, pyrotechnic fasteners and the like, while well proven, can not be tested prior to use, thus must be assembled with great care. This makes them generally expensive to manufacture. Special storage areas must be set aside for any device containing explosives. They are always subject to inadvertent actuation, and, therefore, handled with great care. Additionally, they are particularly subject to ignition by electromagnetic interference (EMI) and thus must be protected by EMI shielding devices, which also raises the cost. One of the most important disadvantages is that upon actuation, most generate significant shock loads, which can damage nearby equipment.
One approach to eliminate such problems is to use shape memory alloys to actuate the fasteners. Shape memory alloys offer a solution to the problem. There are basically two types of shape memory alloys:
1. Simple memory alloys where a deformation undergone in an austenitic state is definitively cancelled out during the passage to the austenitic state.
2. Reversible memory alloys where a deformation undergone in the martensitic state is cancelled out during the passage into the austenitic state, but is reassumed during a subsequent passage to the martensitic state. However, the transformation takes place with a certain hysteresis.
There are numerous alloys having shape memory characteristics such as Tixe2x80x94Ni, Auxe2x80x94Cd, Inxe2x80x94Zn, Tixe2x80x94Nixe2x80x94Cu, Cuxe2x80x94Znxe2x80x94Al and Cuxe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94Ni and many are commercially available. The theory of shape memory alloys is well established and, therefore, need not be discussed in further detail.
There are many examples of fasteners making use of a shape memory alloy (SMA). For example, U.S. Pat. No 5,312,152 xe2x80x9cShape Memory Metal Actuated Separation Devicexe2x80x9d by W. H. Woebkenberg, Jr., et al. uses a segmented nut that is kept in engagement with a threaded bolt by a retainer.
The retainer is held in place by a SMA element. Upon heating of the SMA element, it returns to its un-deformed state and releases the retainer, which in turn releases the nut. U.S. Pat. No 5,722,709 xe2x80x9cSeparation Device Using A Shape Memory Alloy Retainerxe2x80x9d by B. K. Lortz also uses a segmented nut. However, in this case the nut is retained in contact with the threaded bolt by a SMA collar. Upon heating, it expands to its original shape releasing the segmented nut. Other examples of fasteners using shape memory alloys can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,888 Temporary Linking Device Especially For An Artificial Satellite Lengthening Piece, And Method To Free Such A Linkxe2x80x9d by G. Vezain, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,753 xe2x80x9cShape Memory Wire Latch Mechanismxe2x80x9d by K. S. Wesley, et al., U.S. No. 5,150,770 xe2x80x9cRecharge Device, Particularly For Drive Mechanisms For Extending And Withdrawing Operative Members Of A Space Vehiclexe2x80x9d by G. Secci and U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,531 xe2x80x9cLow Shock Release Devicexe2x80x9d by E. C. Mutschleer, Jr. All use SMA materials as the primary actuating force. However, when using SMA material as the primary actuating device, precise timing of the release can prove difficult to achieve. In addition, shape memory alloys are sensitive to high temperature environments.
Another approach is to use of ball latches. U.S. Pat. 3,887,150 xe2x80x9cInternal Ejector Mechanismxe2x80x9d by T. Jakubowski, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,147 xe2x80x9cStore Retention And Release Mechanismxe2x80x9d by A. Contaldo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,074 xe2x80x9cMechanical And Electrical Coupling Device Fore Charges, Particularly Military Chargesxe2x80x9d by J. P. Rouget, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,711 Loop Retention Device For Hook Operated Bomb Arming Solenoidsxe2x80x9d by P. R. Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,046 xe2x80x9cAutomatic Compliant Capture And Docking Mechanism for Spacecraftxe2x80x9d by M. E. Dobbs, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,476 xe2x80x9cTie-Down And Release Mechanism For Spacecraftxe2x80x9d by G. W. Marks, et al. all disclose the use of ball detent mechanisms to secure components of one type or another together. The main problem with such ball latch fasteners is limited trigger force reduction, which is required for activation with SMA systems. In launch vehicle and spacecraft, which are subjected to very large vibration loads, the satellite must be secured using very high pre-loaded joints. Ball latch systems typically don""t allow for the application of type of pre-loads that can be obtained with a threaded fastener. However, they are very good locking devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,595 xe2x80x9cFlywheel Nut Separable Connector And Methodxe2x80x9d by W. D. Nygren an attempt was made to take advantage of SMA technology to provide actuation initiation for a conventional nut and bolt and to use the high pre-load forces therebetween to provide the primary separation forces, i.e. to rotate the nut to the point of separation. The nut having a high helix angle or lead is essentially a flywheel. It is torqued until the desired pre-load is achieved. Thereafter, the flywheel is latched. The latch is secured by a SMA spring. Upon heating the spring, the latch releases the flywheel and the stored energy in will cause the flywheel to initially rotate at high speed. The strain energy due to the pre-load is dissipated as the nut unwinds, the stored energy in the flywheel continues to cause the nut to rotate until separation occurs. The advantages are numerous; high pre-loaded joints are possible and the need to only heat a small wire spring greatly reduces actuation time. However, this design had problems in that it had a greater parts count than equivalent explosive actuated separation nuts and was somewhat more massive and occupied more volume.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/610,594 xe2x80x9cConnector Assemblyxe2x80x9d by W. Nygren discloses an improved fastener using a wrap spring. In detail, this invention includes a connecting member including a threaded end with a specific pitch diameter, thread lead angle, and helix angle. A hollow housing having a cylindrical wall with a specific thickness contains a body rotatably mounted therewithin. The body is threadably engagable with the threaded end of the connecting member. A first mechanism releasably restrains the rotatably supported body from rotating until released. The first mechanism includes the cylindrical wall having a plurality of rectangular slots. A plurality of cylindrical rollers are movably mounted in the slots. The body includes a plurality of cylindrical grooves alignable with the slots in the body. A wrap spring is wound about the cylindrical wall of the housing movable from a first position such that the it engages the rollers forcing the rollers into the grooves locking the body to the cylindrical wall of the housing, when the grooves are aligned with the slots to the a second position allowing the rollers to move out of the slots in the body. A second mechanism is included for winding the spring about the cylindrical wall of the housing such that spring is moved from the second relaxed position to the first position. This second mechanism comprises a circular shaped ratchet assembly mounted about the housing. The ratchet assembly includes a first member having flexible pawl springs rigidly attached to the housing and a second member in the form of a ratchet rotatably mounted to the housing and attached to the first end of said spring. A third mechanism is included for releasing the spring when in the first position such that when the third mechanism releases the spring the spring can move to the second position. A fourth mechanism is includes for restraining the threaded end from rotating. A fifth mechanism is included for applying a selected tensile load to the member.
Thus when the connecting member and the body are engaged to form a connection, and with a tensile load applied to the member causing the connection to be strained, the selected thread geometry causes the tensile load to be resolved as a torque applied to the body sufficient to cause the body to rotate when released allowing the threaded end to translate out of engagement with the rotatably supported body allowing the connection to separate. While providing almost shockless separation, it is somewhat difficult to set, because the ratchet assembly of the second mechanism requires the use of a spanner wrench to wind the spring.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a fastener assembly that automatically separates upon actuation.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a non-pyrotechnically actuated fastener assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fastener assembly that automatically separates upon actuation and absorbs the stored energy produced by the pre-loading of the fastener to reduce shock loads.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a fastener assembly that automatically separates upon actuation and is easily re-settable.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a fastener assembly that has low-mass, volume and parts count.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improvement to the prior connector assembly using a wrap spring by simplifying the wrap spring setting mechanism.
The invention is separable connector assembly for joining two surfaces together. In detail, the invention includes a first fastener half, typically a nut, translationaly mounted to the first surface. The first fastener half includes a threaded end with a selected thread geometry including a selected thread pitch diameter, thread lead angle, and helix angle. Preferably the selected helix angle is between 18 degrees and 45 degrees, the selected thread angle is between 0 degrees and 30 degrees (7 degrees is preferred), and the selected thread lead is between 0.5 thread pitch diameters and 1.5 thread pitch diameters.
A hollow housing having a cylindrical wall with a specific thickness is mounted to the second surface. A second fastener half, typically a bolt is rotatably mounted within the hollow housing, the second fastener half threadably engagable with the threaded end of the first fastener half. A first mechanism is included for releasably restraining the rotatably supported second fastener half from rotating. It includes a the cylindrical wall having a plurality of rectangular slots. A plurality of cylindrical rollers are movably mounted in the slots, the rollers having a diameter greater than the thickness of the cylindrical wall of the housing. The second fastener half includes a plurality of cylindrical grooves having a depth less than the diameter of the cylindrical rollers, the grooves alignable with the slots in the second fastener half. A coil spring (wrap spring) is wound about the cylindrical wall of the housing movable from a first position such that it engages the rollers forcing the rollers into the grooves locking the body to the cylindrical wall of the housing, when the grooves are aligned with the slots, to a second position allowing the rollers to move out of the slots in the second fastener half.
A second mechanism is mounted on the housing to wind the spring about the cylindrical wall of the housing such that the spring is moved from the second position to the first position. Preferably, the second mechanism includes a first ring mounted to the housing and a second ring rotatably mounted to the housing coupled to the second end of the wrap spring for moving the wrap spring from the second position to the first position. A locking mechanism is includes for locking the first and second rings together after the second ring has been rotated such that the wrap spring is in the first position. A third mechanism releasably restrains the second end of the wrap spring from moving. Thus when the third mechanism restrains the second end of said spring and the first second ring is rotated, the wrap spring is wound about the housing from the second position to the first position thereof. When the spring reaches the first position, the locking mechanism can inserted locking the two rings together.
The third mechanism is mounted on the housing and coupled to the second end of the spring, when the spring is in the first position such that when the third mechanism releases the spring the spring can move to the second position. Preferably, the third mechanism includes a latch shaft assembly rotatably mounted within the housing movable from a first position to a second position, the shaft assembly having a latch surface that restrains the second end of the spring when the shaft assembly is in the first position and releases the second end of the spring when the shaft is in the second position. A lever is attached to the shaft for moving the shaft from the first position to the second position. When in the first position, the wrap spring biases the shaft lever to rotate the shaft lever to the second position. A balanced latch lever and spring assembly secures the lever such that the shaft is in the first position. The balanced latch lever is acted upon by a SMA wires. Upon heating by the application of electrical current, the SMA wires returns to its original shortened length rotating the balanced latch lever and so releases the shaft lever releasing the shaft and, of course, the wrap spring.
A fourth mechanism is mounted in the housing for restraining the threaded end of the first fastener half from rotating. Finally, a fifth mechanism is mounted on the first surface for applying a selected tensile load to the first fastener half.
Thus when the first fastener half and the second fastener half are engaged to form a connection, and with a tensile load applied to the joined first fastener half causing the connection to be strained, the selected thread geometry causes the tensile load to be resolved as a torque applied to the second fastener half sufficient to cause the second fastener half to rotate when released allowing the threaded end to translate out of engagement with the rotatably supported second fastener half when the mechanism releases the second fastener half allowing the connection to separate.
Preferably, the rotatably supported second fastener half has a selected mass moment of inertia and the selected thread geometry is such that less than 10 percent of the strain energy stored in the connection between the first fastener half and the rotatably supported second fastener half, not dissipated as heat due to friction, is converted into translational kinetic energy of the first fastener half during separation.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, will be better understood from the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings in which the presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purposes of illustration and description only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.